


Mortal kombat world building headcanons

by Gwilled_cheeze



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Chaosrealm, Kytinn, Osh-Tekk, Other, Outworld, Slight canon divergence but fuck it my canon now, Tarkata, Tarkatan, headcanons, world building, zattera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwilled_cheeze/pseuds/Gwilled_cheeze
Summary: Lol this was originally on my tumblr but the whole thing got deleted so now it’s here
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Saurian/Zatteran general headcanons (+bonus reptile)

-Saurian “acid spit” is not actually saliva at all. It’s potent stomach acid that raptors can regurgitate as a projectile on command. Their actual saliva is harmless.   
  


-because saurian stomach acid is so corrosive and dangerous, raptors produce much larger quantities of saliva and mucus along their esophagus and mouths to prevent internal damage. 

-saurian tongues are typically as long as their bodies and when not fully out, lay folded in a pouch between the throat and sternum. This, combined with the superfluous amount of mucus they produce, is why reptile sounds like he constantly needs to clear his throat.   
  
  


-it is common for raptors to suffer from fungal growth and infection. Saurians have a self/community grooming habit of using their (diluted) stomach acids to clean themselves.

-reptiles are not immune to acne and other skin problems Saurians often get blemishes and build up from blocked pores, mostly around the groin, armpits, and throat. 

-saurians have a second, translucent eyelid.

-saurians are purely carnivorous and do not eat any vegetation at all. They often devour their prey whole or in large chunks, not possessing flat molars to chew. Their stomach acid is potent enough to easily digest bone and hair, though sometimes they will throw up excess. 

-it is also common for saurians to have vitamin or mineral deficiencies. As a result, many raptors have a sort of pika and will lick or swallow various inorganic materials such as rocks, clay, or soil to obtain minerals. 

-While being fully able to speak verbally, saurian communication is also heavily reliant on heat signature, smell, and body language.

-Saurians are matriarchal and only the queen is capable of producing offspring. Raptors often have mates for social purposes but cannot reproduce without a queen.   
  


-Some of the very early ancestors of the zatterans had feathers, but this trait is no longer dominate. 

* * *

Reptile:

-while generally a very selfless and loyal servant to his current master, reptile can actually be quite greedy/ self servicing if he can get away with it. He can and will take things that he desires for himself so long as the person he’s serving will not punish him for doing so. He’s been known to steal valuable things for himself from time to time.   
  


-reptile considered himself to be on good terms with d’vorah before her betrayal. Seeing as he was also the last of his species, he understood her pain and loneliness. He also understood why she chose to side with quan chi.   
  


-reptile has not had any sexual relationships or general activity since the eradication of his species. Typically his masters would not allow him to do so, but he’s also never sought it out when he could.   
  


-his favorite color is actually red. If he could, he would love to wear a piece of red clothing instead of the typical green, black, and brown.   
  


-reptile is actually fascinated by earthrealm technology and electronics. Anytime he is in earthrealm he finds himself either staring at or trying to pocket some gadget for himself. He’s tried to steal cassies phone once.   
  
  


-he considers to kotal to his first and only true friend.

-reptile’s tongue is strong enough to support his entire body weight. While this may seem typical for saurians it’s actually not something many of them can do, and the act of pulling oneself up by the tongue is seen as an impressive feat of strength.   
  


-Although his appearance is often mocked by humans and other species, reptile is actually considered fairly attractive by zatteran beauty standards.   
  


-he has literally 0% humor. He cannot tell or take a joke at all.   
  


-his name “Syzoth” means “child of wisdom” in his language. 


	2. Kytinn general headcanons (+bonus d’vorah)

-The kytinn species are divided up into three distinct “classes”; Queens, Soldiers, and Drones.   
  


-Soldiers are the only Kytinn that look humanoid in their appearance.   
  


-Queens are the only Kytinn that are permitted to produce offspring, as they are a hierarchical species.   
  


-In the event that the current Queen is lost and their is not a Queen larva present to take its place, Kytinn can undergo Sequential hermaphroditism and evolve into a Queen.   
  


-Only soldier kytinn have the ability to produce verbal speech, and is used primarily to lure and attract prey.   
  


-The kytinn do not use verbal communication among themselves. Instead they communicate by pheromones, body movement, and telepathy. 

-The kytinn soldiers exoskeleton is inflexible and thus they are incapable of facial expressions. 

-Kytinn do not possess eyelids.   
  


-A kytinn soldiers mouth extends farther along to the side of their head. Open to its full size, it can consume something roughly the size of a human head.   
  


-Kytinn do not eat flesh or any solid foods. They consume a slurry of various biological fluids from prey and nectar.   
  


-Kytinn soldiers possess the capability of independent thought, something that drones are not capable of.   
  


-Kytinn soldier larvae require extra care due to their humanoid appearance. Their exoskeleton is so tough that adult kytinn will often peel it off so the infant can move more freely.   
  


-the kytinn share a symbiotic relationship with various insect species. The insects keep the kytinn healthy by eating harmful fungi, cleaning secretion build up under their exoskeleton, and even warding off predators with pheromones. In turn, the kytinn keep them safe within their bodies. 

-Kytinn were often hunted for food, their larvae being seen as a delicacy in outworld. It has a taste and texture similar to shrimp. 

* * *

D’vorah:

-the kytinn do not use names in their society. D’vorahs name was given to her by Shao Khan when he conquered them. Her name means “Loyal Servant.”   
  


-The kytinn also do not wear clothing, as their exoskeleton provides enough protection from outside elements and the kytinn do not possess external sex organs to cover up. D’vorahs clothing was an insistent from Kotal.

-D’vorah has a fondness for shiny objects such as metals, jewels, and glass.   
  


-The emerald brooch she wears on her chest in mkx was a gift from kotal khan.

-D’vorah is not morally evil, just self servicing. The continuation of her species is her primary goal and she will take any steps necessary to achieve that goal, something that many other people both understand yet still judge her for.   
  


-D’vorah lies to get a rise out of them and weaken their strategy in combat through emotional manipulation. She did not actually kill jerrod, eat kytinn larva, or have an affair with kotal. She just thinks it’s funny to fuck with people.   
  


-the little larve that lives in her abdomen is a drone larvae that she calls “misumel”. It means “precious treasure.”

-D’vorah is actually going though Sequential hermaphroditism and is slowly transitioning into a Kytinn queen; her exoskeleton is beginning to molt as her physical body becomes larger and less humanoid, she is beginning to produce larvae, and she is producing stronger pheromones to attract more insects.   
  


-she is, however, looking to slow down/ halt the process entirely for a few reasons. Mostly the vulnerability in becoming a Queen with no army to protect her and her offspring, but she is also afraid of changing and does not want to lose her individuality. She will deny this heavily though.   
  


-D’vorah has a fondness for alcohol, the stronger the better.   
  



	3. Chaosrealmers general headcanons (+bonus havik)

-Chaosrealmers are /technically/ human, or at least they were before the “Tempest.”   
  
-The “tempest” broke apart the metaphysical and quantumphysical reality of the realm, distorting it in a way were the rules of nature do not negate what makes reality what it is.

-Because of this, physical differences in chaosrealmers vary, with very little true consistency. Some differences are minor, while others are severe.   
  


-One thing that is common among choasrealmers is the physical distortion of their body, the limitations on physical matter and flexibility not being a hindrance in a world were physics are broken.   
  


-Chaosrealmers have inconsistent speech and writing. Words can either be spoken backwards, in a combination of different languages, grammatically butchered, or completely random altogether. Written word is the same, making communication incomprehensible with people outside the realm.   
  


-Language, however, is not the primary form of communication in chaosrealm. It is merely a medium in which to do so. Chaosrealmers have the ability to sense intent, meaning whatever you /want/ to say is what they will hear and understand, regardless of what you /actually/ said.   
  


-because of this, it is damn near impossible to lie to or deceive Chaosrealmers. They can /literally/ hear you lying through your teeth.   
  


-because chaos is an abstract concept that requires a polar opposite in order to even exist, Chaosrealm functions in a sort of “organized mess” based on feel and emotional acceptance of reality. There is minimal organized structure, but certain things such as buildings still exist. The people of chaosrealm view these as necessary evils.   
  


-Morality is hard to pinpoint as it is ever changing within the realm. Mostly it is neutral, with most people minding their own business.

-The people of chaosrealm are actually surprisingly apathetic and calm, often avoiding communication altogether and seeking solitude. This is because of the inconsistencies in the realms metaphysics affecting their psychological human behavior.   
  


-the ability for chaosrealmers to survive begins and ends in chaosrealm. Outside of their realm, the laws of reality apply as normal and takes drastic alterations on their bodies and mind depending on circumstances. 

* * *

Havik:

-despite his ability to withstand extreme body distortion, it does not mean he has super healing abilities. When havik breaks his bones, they BREAK. and take just as long to fuse back together as a regular humans. He simply is not hindered by the effects his broken bones have and can expertly move and fight on muscle control alone.   
  


-though depending on how many bones are broken at once, how badly they are broken, and the location in his bone; he might move and fight very freakishly.   
  


-havik is very philosophical, and often ponders on the reality of the world he lives in and other worlds. He can often be seen lost in thought, staring blankly off into the distance or carrying lengthy “conversations” with whoever happens to be there.   
  


-havik has an equivalent of attention deficit hyperactivity, physical exhaustion helps him focus and his favorite way of doing that is through kombat.   
  


-he would fucking love surfing if he ever had the chance to do it.   
  


-Haviks morality is flexible and ever changing, most see him as primarily evil because of it, but like most of chaos realm he is mostly ethically neutral and does what he can to achieve whatever his goals are.   
  


-he is more soft spoken and mellow sounding in his speech then most people would expect him to be.   
  


-he is also extremely emotionally open. He will tell you how he feels with honesty.   
  


-he, like many chaosrealmers are sexually masochistic. 


	4. Tarkatan general headcanons (+ bonus Baraka)

-Tarkatan infants are born with lips, which allow them to be breastfed. The lips thin and peel back after their teeth develop.

-tarkata do not possess flat molars to chew, meaning they consume either whole prey or large chunks of meat at a time.

-tarkatans are endurance hunters, they possess a keen sense of smell to track prey over long distances and ambush them when they are too exhausted to fight or run away.

-Tarkatan arm blades are comprised of keratin, the same material as their nails of made of.

-Only male Tarkatan possess arm blades.

-Tarkatan have to prove themselves worthy of having children by proving their strength and abilities, only coupled with the best physical prowess are allowed to conceive.

-Tarkatans lack the ability to properly digest milk after they ween, making them all lactose intolerant.

-A lot of Tarkatan rituals, ceremonies, and celebrations involve dancing. 

-Tarkatans are mammals and thus possess hair.

-Tarkatans are very superstitious and have many cultural taboos they refrain from as they believe they cause bad luck, illness, or hauntings. some of these include consuming eggs (believed to invoke spiritual wrath), sleeping on bare sand (thought to sickness and dehydration), and wearing the color green (an unlucky color).

  
  
-Tarkatan will grow approximately 4 or 5 rows of teeth throughout their lifetime.

-Tarkatans will collect and wear the teeth of deceased Tarkatans. It is possible to see Tarkatan elders wearing painted necklaces contained dozens of previous generations teeth.

-A tarkatans sense of smell is also strongly connected with their tongues. 

* * *

Baraka:

-Baraka can and does grow hair. He often shaved his head, as is common of tarkatan warriors so that it can’t be grabbed during kombat.

-Baraka is scared of thunderstorms, as it doesn’t rain in outworlds deserts and the only rain and thunder he’s seen have come from raiden and rain during kombat.

-People rarely see or interact with Baraka outside of kombat or business, so they assume he is violent and confrontational 24/7. In actuality he can be quite calm, humorous, and compassionate, but only around his own people. The tarkatan kids love him.

-Baraka also smells bad because tarkatans produce a lot of pungent pheromones. To other tarkatans Barakas smell is powerful and alluring.

-Baraka is a bit of a pervert, with a lot of kinda weird fetishes. He’s not very sexually active though, given his military position.

-Baraka cannot and will not swim. Most tarkatans don’t both for physiological and superstitious reasons, but he also just fucking hates being in the water.

-he does love being in the mud though. 

-Baraka hates movies but loves storytelling. He’s not as skilled at storytelling himself, but he sits with the kids and hypes up the story to build the excitement.

-Baraka has a bad habit of picking at and peeking away rough patches of skin or callouses on his body.

-Baraka is one of the best dancers in his tribe and it’s his favorite celebratory activity.

-Baraka swears a lot. Mostly it’s in his native tongue but he knows a lot of curse words in English as well, he can, has, and will say the fuck word.


	5. Osh-Tekk general headcanons (+bonus kotal)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol can you tell I used to run the ask-sungod-kotal blog before it got deleted?

-The markings on the Osh-Tekk are not tattoos, they are born with those.   
  
-The eyes of the Osh-Tekk can withstand direct sunlight. On the other hand, even mild shade can affect their ability to see.   
  


-The Osh-Tekk still have a functional appendix, which allows them to safely consume raw meat and unfiltered blood.

-in Osh-Tekk culture it is common to leave the chest uncovered, both as a sign of strength and for the direct sunlight on their skin. Breast were not seen as something that had to be covered up.

-The ability to transform into an animal avatar is not a common Osh-Tekk ability. It is a very rare and powerful magic that only a few Osh-Tekk in history have ever obtained.

-The Osh-Tekk creation mythos goes that a once supreme warrior crafted the Osh-Tekk out of mud, Gold, and blood. He died and became the sun, his light shining life into his creations, bestowing his power into them so they may fight on in his name.

-The Osh-Tekk cannot live without direct sunlight. While not an immediate necessity like water or air, their health will dangerously worsen if not exposed to sunlight.

-The Osh-Tekk have notoriously acne prone skin.

-The adverse height for an Osh-Tekk male is between eight to ten feet, while for females it is eight to nine feet.

* * *

Kotal Khan:

-Despite his seriousness, kotal actually has a well developed and rather crude sense of humor that he only brings out around close friends. Yes, kotal khan laughs at dick jokes.

-He would literally rather die than let Johnny or Cassie cage find that out though.

-Kotal Khan is a social drinker and doesn’t typically consume enough to become drunk. However, during the period after Shao khan broke his spine and hips, he started drinking excessively.

-kotal khan has an artistic side. He enjoys drawing and painting in his free time.

-Kotal used to make funny faces to make Ferra laugh.   
  


-Kotal nickname for jade is “Precious jewel.”

-Kotal Khan is also one of the few people in outworld that knows how to swim and enjoys doing so.

-Kotal is his last name. The Osh-Tekk, like many other cultures, present their family name first and their personal name second.   
  


-His name is in fact spelled “Ko’atal” but he got tired of correcting people so he just lets people spell it how they want.   
  
-He often repeats words and phrases he picks up while talking to new people and slowly incorporates it into his vocabulary. Cassie damn near had a stroke when she heard him say “vibe check” for the first time.

-Kotal deeply regrets what he brought upon the maya people.


End file.
